guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lion's Comfort
Hm, interesting, even though its a strangth skill, high tactics and low strength is better than high strength and low tactics for this Oljomo 07:16, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Sure it is but this is ment for warriors who go 16 Axe, 13 Strength or 16 Axe 11 Strength and 9 Tactics. Realistically having high both (second attribute distribution) is best because it would provide highest healing. With 16 still in your weapon you max out in healing with 11 tactics and 9 strength at 115 health gained. This would also be great on sword warrriors who run charge. But 50 buck says people will still continue using mending. (T/ ) 10:07, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::The only way to get the max possible healing with this is to run a Me/W with 16 illusion... useless tid bit, but strangely I think it's worth mentioning. 12.181.68.234 22:31, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Signet of illusions only works for spells. And then even if it did work for any skill, this is strength, so you'd have 16 illusion = strength and be stuck at 12 tactics, which a warrior can beat. --Fyren 02:06, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Less frenzy heal sig :D At least warriors will have less reason to frenzy heal sig while I monk.--Life Infusion 17:53, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :If wars use healing signet while in frenzy then they are stupid. Cancel stances ftw. UnexistNL 10:11, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::That's the point, most warriors are stupid. 66.67.61.24 10:19, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Warriors in PvE have a role witch often involves balancing offence and defence while keeping rest of the party out of harms way by shielding them and absorbing damage, on the contrary some other profession lets say ele have only one thing to keep in mind "To nuke or not to nuke", it takes a lot longer to figure out how to be a good warrior then how to be a good monk/ranger/ele what ever. Not to mention most of the real rookies tend to choose ranger or warrior as their first profession =D Biz 03:57, 19 February 2007 (CST) Omg, being a assassin is like 10 times harder if you run whit a traditional build, it like a ele on the frontlines. Unless you run whit tanking build that involves blocking and extra armor and so on. Then again an A/Me is the best tank in the game if you ask me (shadow form duh). 20% +1 I wonder if a 20% +1 tactics shield can improve the healing from this skill. -- Gordon Ecker 06:27, 30 September 2006 (CDT) prim rangers? ~90hp for 2 nrg... but for wut, 1 skill? idk you could similtaneously use heal signet with this. as heal signet is about to finish casting u quickly click lions might. *K-BLAMO* a health gain over 250, and whats more, both are decently spammable and cost no energy. :O :This has 1 activation, it isn't instant. -Ichigo724 08:28, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :: *K-BLAMO* --SK 08:55, 17 October 2006 (CDT) (god, please forgive this man for all his sins) :::Don't get me wrong, I like it but R interrupt will still be as annoying though. -Ichigo724 10:33, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::::*K-BLAMO* --Fyren 10:37, 17 October 2006 (CDT)(god, please forgive this man for all his sins) :::::Your lack of originality is entertaining. -Ichigo724 18:12, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::*K-BLAMO* Sir On The Edge 18:06, 25 October 2006 (CDT) (god, please forgive this man for all his sins) :::::::Seeing how as I have yet to find a counter to what I said, I win?. Out of curiosity, do you think a 1-second activation time is hard to interrupt? Just curious. -Ichigo724 20:09, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Not at all, I can interrupt Orison all day long. Pwnt Healing Touch a few times as well. Now Protective Spirit, that's a hard one... - Patch of Celestia 16:40, 2 November 2006 (CST) .... btw... *K-BLAMO* :D ::::::::: *K-BLAMO* — Blastedt 15:56, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::::: *K-BLAMO* (we missed one back there, had to maintain the 1:1) --Kickside 02:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::: *K-BLAMO* --Lann 10:49, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Vs Heal sig The inability to use this while not in combat does weaken it a lot for me. Any form of degen or ranged attack is going to make life very difficult. :Having both in the skillbar seems a more viable option, I agree this can't be the only heal in one's skillbar - but maybe that's just me >_> -Ichigo724 11:00, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Compared to a healing signet, this skill is much less interruptable (1 second activation compared to 2 from healing signet.) Running builds probably won't use this as often, but expect to see it in solo farming and PvP more than a healing signet. ClydeBarbarian 16:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) I use this as my only heal, but thats bcause im not stupid enough to go solo with this (i.e. PPL HEAL ME)--69.114.157.75 18:43, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::The Down side to using this skill in the PVP arenas is that it disables your resurrection signet for 12 seconds whenever you try to heal yourself. Because of this, I prefer to use healing signet in the arenas despite its flaws. ---- ''SavageX'' 20:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Solo Farming Usage This skill will prove very useful for solo farmers. Consider this: my typical sword farming build (the base for which at some point has been removed from the tested builds section) runs with 12(14) Strength (+1 from rune, +1 from helmet,) 10(11) Swordsmanship (+1 from rune,) 6(7) Tactics (+1 from rune,) 8 Healing Prayers, and 3 Smiting Prayers (leftover points.) I use (currently) Dolyak Signet, "Watch Yourself!", Sever Artery, Hundred Blades, Seeking Blade, Vigorous Spirit, Mending, and Balthazar's Spirit. Now, mending is just fine over time, but if my Vigorous Spirit gets interrupted (trolls are notorious for doing it to me,) a +3 Mending simply cannot keep up with the damage. Mending heals 45 health over the ~7.5 seconds it takes for me to swing my sword at a target 5 times to build up the adrenaline for and use this skill, which will heal 77+35= 112 health. On top of that, using Hundred Blades on 3 targets will instantly charge this skill, timed correctly I can use this skill, Hundred Blades, use it again, and then a third time before Hundred Blades recharges... healing roughly 224 health every 8 seconds. I'll be able to say for sure how much after I get Nightfall and test it. ClydeBarbarian 16:42, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :So even though they interrupt your vigorous spirit (and tend to interrupt my 1/4 sec casts) you think you'll be able to use a 1sec cast every 4-5 seconds? don't think so. -Thomas 16:59, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Don't chain your skills and they won't interrupt 1/4 casts. -Ichigo724 18:29, 16 November 2006 (CST) :Use bonetti's defense and they won't interrupt you >< --Carmine 15:34, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::If you are going to use Bonetti's Defense then you might as well using Healing Signet. It can be used more often and if you are covered with Bonettis then the armor penalty doesn't matter. Cynical 10:11, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Except for that 200 damage lightning orb. GrammarNazi 12:02, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::I seem to have missed the occasion when a Mountain Troll cast Lightning Orb at me... Astralphoenix123 11:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::: tehy spam Flare on me, u missed that too eh? 78.20.153.111 19:38, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Trivia: Sunspear armor? Since this is a Nightfall skill, I'd say the Warrior in the picture is wearing Sunspear armor, not Kurzick. They're very similar, though. Feel free to revert if you disagree. :I removed the trivia. The detail in the skill icon is pretty poor, not to mention all the warrior skill icons are going to have warriors in them. What armour they happen to be shown wearing is a frivolous point. --Ufelder 08:03, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::all the new warrior skills seem to have the same bald guy in the icons Mr Dan 01:03, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Maybe it is Zinedine Zidane:P -- Sigm@ 15:17, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::Or Lukas Vasburg. Strange for a NF skill, but that would fit with the guy in the skill appearing to wear Kurzick Armor. Cynical 17:00, 6 January 2007 (CST) I'm more concerned about how the warrior in the picture appears to have a pointed lump on his head. Rubikon 12:38, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Good lord, you are right. Ew. --69.114.157.75 18:46, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::That's the recess around the lion's eye. I hope. RossMM 19:47, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Lies. It's a pointy lump. –Ichigo724 19:49, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Cancerous bulge.GrammarNazi 04:23, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::::Wow. Some sort of stylish hairdue maybe? Lol. :::::The lump is from using *K-BLAMO* one too many times.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 15:34, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Looks like a Lion to me, notice the name Lion's Comfort. Eloc jcg 04:04, 19 February 2007 (CST) :It is a lion. 82.17.103.240 06:55, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Nah, it's *K-BLAMO* - Skakid9090 21:07, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::OLD. –Ichigo724 21:11, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Related skills Common, u can't say that heal signet is related to this skill, part from being a warrior skill. I mean, HS is a Signet, LC is an adrenal skill. LC has sideeffect that it heals for every point of Tactics. HS's sideeffect is that it reduces armor by 40. HS and LC is so far from being related to each other. --Arthas 15:40, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :They're warrior skills and they heal. That in itself is uber-rare so we can get away with saying their related. But Warriors really need a better heal lmao. Why can't we have a Battle Stamina Signet: "For 10 seconds you have +2 health regeneration for each fully charged adrenaline skill (Maximum: 2...8...12)." 0 energy, 1 sec cast time 10 sec recharge. I wish. This is why I don't play Warrior anymore. We still have GW2 to wait on so we can only hope :P --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 20:41, 5 August 2007 (CDT) its because warriors have the highest armor so not much damage really gets through and the damage that does can be easily counterd with one of the healing skills they do have or you can rely on monks to heal you since wars are suppose to be tanking and taking ALL of the damage or at least MOST of it... even though most warriors rush right past and go for the casters... stupid warriors why they should all just be w/a and teleport to the back line then maybe they could just die and not take up all the healing ::Warriors in GW can't tank for shit. I've played once since day one and there's ''no aggro in this game. The enemies all go for the casters anyway, no matter what the warriors do, since the softies have less armor and typically less health. Mesodreth Blackwing 14:49, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe it's because the rest of your team doesn't know how to control aggro properly? The thing is, until the enemy is attacking a target, it's aggro is still fair game. Therefore, they must be attacking you before anyone with less armor than you comes into aggro range or they will switch targets --Gimmethegepgun 15:28, 24 September 2007 (CDT) This is generally a more useful skill than Heal Sig though,faster activation, the fact it's adrenal with no recharge means with Whirlwind Attack/Cyclone Axe/Hundred Blades you can heal more frequently and it forces warriors to spec into Strength which is a nice underated Attribute. :Yes, but it means that if you can't get adrenaline for some reason (like you can't hit the enemy or you're out of battle) then this skill is completely worthless --Gimmethegepgun 13:53, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::Monks FTW? The Paintballer (T/ ) 14:15, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Buffed up to 100 health Now only half lame. --69.133.105.149 20:42, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :HOLY SHIT! Finally updated the table, and.... MY GOD! --Gimmethegepgun 21:23, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Good thing, I like. at least now Strenght attribute beneficiates more than Tactic attribute for a Strenght based skill. We have to remove the note form the pre-updated skill.Big Bow 22:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :No, it still benefits more from Tactics than Strength. It gets 4 per rank of Strength and 7 per rank of Tactics --Gimmethegepgun 22:26, 6 February 2008 (UTC) LOL I tried editing my own mistake when you edited the discussion page. I wrote I read the table in the wrong way lol XD... My bad. So when I tried saving my page, I saw your message -.-. Big Bow 22:29, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Great buff. Well done. ::::Meh, tactics already had Heal Sig - I'd rather have a good self-heal for my strength Warrior that didn't require an investment in tactics to be fully effective. Shadowlance 18:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) No now it just sucks... plain and simple cant even stand up to what heal sig can do and by the time you use it you'll getin bombarded with magic and so on and so on in solo so its pointless.... good job guild wars ~.~ Creating the table Before somebody updates the table manually the next time ..... This is the script I used to create the first version of the table: #!/usr/bin/perl use strict; use warnings; my @values = qw(40 44 48 52 56 60 64 68 72 76 80 84 88 92 96 100 104 108 112 116 120); my @healsig = qw(62 68 74 80 86 92 98 104 110 116 122 128 134 140 146 152 158 164 170 176 182); print " \n"; @values and @healsig are just pasted in from the progression tables. It might be possible to do the same thing with a template. Masta Lani 22:56, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :/doh! --Gimmethegepgun 23:09, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry mate ;) Masta Lani 23:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I can hardly read this, being used to Java, I'm more of a bracket and method man than all these... characters-Meridan 14:40, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Just a bit of perl, quick&dirty, took me 5 mins or so, but i thougt somebody could use it, creating the table manually isn't fun. Masta Lani 14:49, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Update March 6 08 This skill now recharges itselfs. Big Bow :nopes, it has 1sec recharge now ::Maybe its just me but this seems completely worthless (still) unless its at least partially gonna recharge itself.. :::This skill was never completely worthless. ::::I disagree. I use this for healing since I HATE tactics and like to max out Strength and a Weapon Attribute. Now, you have an easy way to charge a bit of Adren at the start of a fight if you use another Adren Gain skills. Use it with Enraging Charge and you get a nice boost with only one swing of your weapon. ZanderArch 21:42, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't see any recharge, just the 1 second activation, unless it's different in-game, it should partially recharge itself. ::::::All those minutes spent on finding the exact sweet spot between strength and tactix. All gone. all the scales. T_T Seb2net 22:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's missing the 1 second recharge on the article page, someone do it cause I don't know how Big Bow 22:29, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yep, second update added the 1s recharge.. but what if you Echo it? :P --Lexxor 23:15, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Now this skill is better with Primal Rage, as it disables the stance but then almost recharges it -- Fexghadi 01:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Tried with Echo, works great to bypass the 1s recharge. Now I doubt it's practical though, maybe in some weird gimmick build with Bonetti's Defense lol. --Lexxor 01:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Waste of an elite imo -- Fexghadi 01:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Of course it is :P But it could be useful in an Auspicious Parry build when you're role is to stay alive rather than deal damage though --Lexxor 02:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) man... i loved this skill why did they have to nerf it :( this with the nerf to fear me and watch yourself basically killed the steady stance warrior. guess i should max out norn and go bearJ1j2j3 06:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I prefer killing my targets and let Monks heal me... but I guess this's gonna have a bit more use now. J Striker 06:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::How is this a nerf? Sure you lose around 20 health (admitting 12-12-3) but the gain of 3 adre is worth it imo. (Hero with succor on both monks and full adre build ftw) -- Fexghadi 12:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Eew I liked it better pre-nerf. Although, this could be used as an adrenalin charge skill lol. --Relax And Play 07:29, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::This is an awesome adrenaline skill, with this skill and FGJ you can fully charge Skull Crack in 2 hits. 9 adrenaline in 2 hits =sex.75.110.10.56 12:19, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think this is going to replace Healing Signet in 70% of builds (the other 30% are builds that use signets or don't use high strength). Not only is it twice as hard to interupt, but it also doesn't double damage on you. Plus, it doubles as an adrenaline-gaining skill. Not to mention it's in a better attribute than Heal Sig. Unless your bar has signets other than Res Sig, it outclasses Heal Sig in almost every area. :::::::Yeah, it is an awesome adren skill. I've been using it on a dragon slasher as a combo of adren build - dragon slash, lion's, dragon slash, lion's etc. with some severs and gashes in between. Adds to pressure, and a nice heal =) Oblivions Heart 20px 22:14, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I miss the old Lion's Comfort. Was my main heal in most of my War builds that have a 3 att. spread. Now my healing is too weak to Juggernaut. And I was having so much fun using "Victory is Mine!" in combo for a superheal. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] Awesome healing sound I sound so awesome when I heal -- [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 10:27, 30 June 2008 (UTC)